actions speak louder then words
by Dotdodot
Summary: "Roy, if you cannot tell me what you want to say, that show me what you mean." My friend wrote this, and it is her first fic, so be nice. (cover image belongs to Shifting sands on DA)


**Actions speak louder than words.**

Summary – "Roy, if you cannot tell me what you want to say, that show me what you mean." My friend wrote this, and it is her first fic, so be nice.

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. **

Riza Hawkeye – 1900 hours.

Riza was walking her dog, Black Hayate down the main street of central, deep in thought. It had been a normal day at the office, filled with procrastinating men and unfinished paperwork. She was thinking of different ways that she could get the men to do their work without harming them; for today she had never been so close as to shooting her commanding officer in the head. _'Maybe I could try to bribe them. Yeah… that could work, but what could I bribe them with?' _while she was lost in thought she let Black Hayate chose where they were going, up this street, and down that Avenue until she was pulled out of her thoughts when she didn't recognise the nearby houses and street signs.

She scolded Hayate and proceeded to turn around and walk back the way she came but she couldn't remember if she had come from the right of Smith Street of the left. She groaned and decided to take a chance and turn right.

After five minutes as she turned the right corner onto Arthur Avenue, she spotted a flower shop that she stopped at every now and again when they were needed for an occasion. _'Ha! I know where I am now!' _she thought to herself as she gently pulled Hayate from a shrub that he seemed to find extremely interesting. Seeing as she still hadn't come up with a solution to her previously mentioned problem, she continued to think of possibilities.

As she rounded a corner she passed a rather small bar that seemed to have about four people in it, but she wasn't really paying attention and she passed the bar without as much as a glace. She was yet again dragged from her thoughts when she heard a masculine voice shout some unrepeatable curses and then quite a few thumps and the sound of smashing glass. She backed up a few paces and peered into one of the bar windows and saw three men ganging up on one man who was cursing and fighting back. She was just going to leave it be when she recognised the man that was fighting on his own. "Colonel," she muttered to herself, "what have you done this time?" She dismissed the question and headed to the bar entrance to save her bosses sorry ass once again.

**xXx**

Roy Mustang – 1900 hours.

'_This is the third bar that I have visited and there is still no woman that even appeals to me… what is the world coming to?' _Roy shoved his hands deep into his pocket and walked towards the next bar. He fiddled with his ignition gloves as he walked. It had been a pretty normal day, paperwork, more paperwork and bullets from a certain first lieutenants firearm. He sighed then grinned and proceeded to think about his very beautiful First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye until he hit the next bar.

When he got there, there were only about five people including him, let alone any women. He groaned inwardly and walked up to the server, who was a rather intimidating big muscular man. He ordered a whisky and drowned it in a few big gulps and bought another. While the man was getting his second drink he swivelled his chair around and checked out the bar in more detail. There was a few men playing, from what looked like it, poker and in another corner there were a few other men who were gambling their money away on some stupid machines. _'Idiots'_ he thought. _'You would have thought by now they would have realised that they weren't going to win anything.' _Roy rolled his eyes and turned his chair back around and began to drink a new glass of booze.

By this time one of the men playing poker, had recognised his uniform from under the trench coat and was pointing it out to his friends. The men muttered to themselves, their game forgotten, trying to remember his identity. After five minutes they remembered who he was. Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang, hero of Ishval.

The toughest of the men lead the attack, by walking over to Roy and shoving him harshly on the shoulder. Roy chocked on his drink and cursed rather loudly. Too loudly. The man picked Roy up by the collar and threw him to the ground with a lot of force. Dazed by the blow Roy just laid there for a moment, processing what was happening. When it finally hit him that he should probably get out of here, he had dragged himself onto his hands and knees and was pulling himself to his feet using the help of the bar stool that he was previously siting on.

When he looked up he saw three men, not just the one. And they had circled him. He really didn't want to use his alchemy here, because that would cause him more money, and he didn't want that. "Hey, I don't want any trouble; I just want to have a drink." He tried to worm himself out of his current situation. "And if you don't want me here I will go somewhere else."

"You're not going anywhere, hero of Ishval." The man sneered and violently snatched him by the collar. Without thinking Roy reached under the bars bench and grabbed a bottle. With a large amount of force, he hurled it onto the man's head before he could get punched again. The man wasn't expecting this and he dropped Roy back to the floor, and yelped in surprise. Roy cursed and pulled himself off the shattered glass that now stuck through his military pants and trench coat and into the skin of his arms. He felt his blood seep through the fabric of the coat.

Roy was going to face the other men when he heard an all too familiar click of a safety catch being turned off a gun and turned to face the door. Three shots were fired at the men and they managed to duck before one made contact with their heads. Roy smirked "took your time Hawkeye."

Riza sighed and walked towards the barman. "Please calculate any damage that has been done here tonight and I will come back tomorrow to pay for it." Before the barman could respond, Riza grabbed Roys arm, and dragged him through the doors of the bar.

Before Roy could explain the situation Riza had brought her hand up and slapped him upside the head. He stood there, dazed, for a moment with a big red mark on his right cheek. He was brought back to reality when Riza started to yell at him. "What the hell where you doing?! What did you mean 'you took your time?' was I supposed to know that you were getting beaten up in an old bar?! ARE YOU A COMPLEATE IDIOT?!" Roy smirked "we already covered this Hawkeye, I am an idiot." Surprised by his answer her eyes drifted down to his arms that were crossed against his chest. That is when she saw the blood. "Sir," she started. "Don't call me 'sir', Riza. We are out of office hours, please just call me Roy." She rolled her eyes mentally and pointed to his arms, "your bleeding, _Roy, _come with me and I will clean you up." She turned around and walked down the street with Hayate at her heels.

Roy jogged after her when he saw that she had already started walking. They walked in silence, a comfortable silence until they reached Riza's house. When she opened the door she ordered that Roy takes of his coat and he replied with a couple of sarcastic remarks that caused Riza to roll her eyes. Roy took off his coat and military jacket, leaving him in his military pants and white shirt that he always wore underneath it. He sat on her couch, not really caring if he got blood on it and looked around the house. There was a television in front of him and a bookcase that seemed to have no room left what so ever. He made a mental note to buy her a book case for her next birthday.

When Riza returned with a rag and a bucket of warm water, she stared at him while he was looking around the room. _'How do I ask him to take off his shirt without sounding like I want him to strip? Man, I am in a really bad position right now…' _she sighed and Roy turned his head to face her and looked at her with his black eyes, as if her was trying to read her mind. And he was. _'What is she thinking? Why is she looking at me like that?' _his question was answered when she spoke rather quietly, "Sir- Roy, I need you to take off your shirt so I can look at the wounds." "Oh," he said and focused him mind on unbuttoning his shirt, a small blush on his cheeks. He shed the shirt and placed in his lap.

She took a deep breath and walk towards him, being careful not to spill the water in the process.

He watched her as she used her tweezers to pull the tiny shards of glass out of his arm. He tried to think about anything but the fact that he was shirtless in front of the only women he really loved. Meanwhile she was trying to look at anything but his abs and muscles that the discarded shirt used to be hiding. '_Wow' _she thought to herself. _'Focus Riza focus, you need to get the glass out of his arm.' _He pulled a face, "holy shit, did I say that out loud?" he nodded but his gaze never left her and she was starting to get uncomfortable. When Riza finished on one arm, she walked around and started to work on the other arm.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked when she had almost finished the glass on his right arm. Taken back by the question Roy was lost for words. _'Shit, how was I looking at her? What did she mean when she told herself to focus? What was she thinking about instead of what she was doing? Ow!' _When she finished his arm she looked at him, expecting him to have come up with an answer for her. He was looking at his lap, and when he realised she had released his arms he moved his hand to his lap, on top of his shirt, making no move to put it back on.

Riza sighed and moved to dispose of the now red coloured water. She stopped just before she reached the door and turned and said. "So you want me to wash your shirt? Seeing as you don't look as though you are going to put it back on." She mentally slapped herself and Roy smirked. When she only got a small laugh for a reply she went to the laundry. When she could no longer see him, she really slapped herself and scolded herself for saying what she said.

**xXx**

"Can I get you something to drink, Roy?" she asked when she walked back into the living room. "No thankyou Riza." He responded. He was still smirking and in the same position he was before. She sighed and fed Hayate, who, while this had all being going on, had been watching from a corner, very amused.

Riza made herself a hot-chocolate and sat on the couch next to him. While she sipped her drink he was thinking to himself the following thoughts. _'Tell her you love her! No, she will never be able to look at me again! You don't know that! Yes I do!' _he was having his own little war with himself. Eventually he opened his mouth and surprised Riza when he asked her to repeat her question. "It doesn't matter anymore, Roy." She said to her hot-chocolate.

He swallowed a lump he had in his throat and look up at her. She was leaning back with her hot-chocolate in her lap with her hands closed around it, her eyes were closed and she looked to peaceful.

Riza opened her one eye when she felt herself being watched and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She met his gaze and neither of them made the move to break it.

"Riza, I-I-I just, I-I ju-just, I-I w-want to- I-I" he stuttered at he didn't know what to say. She smiled at his struggles and leaned forward. When he saw her smiling he buried his head in his hands and whispered something like "I don't know…" Riza put her hot-chocolate on the ground and lend over towards him. She gently pulled his head up and turned him to face her. "What do you mean?" she asked. It was such a simple question, with such a complicated answer. He answered truthfully. "I don't know how to tell you, I don't know how to tell you how I feel." She was taken aback by his truthfulness and thought for a moment. "Roy, if you cannot tell me what you want to say, then show me what you mean."

His eyes widened and after he processed what she said he smirked.

When Riza saw his smirk, she instantly regretted her words. He shifted closer to her until she was stuck between the arm of the couch and his body. She held his gaze. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. _'WHAT IS HE DOING?!" _Riza's mind was screaming for an explanation but she kept her mouth shut. Roy moved his face so it was inches from hers. His breath tickled her cheek and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. When she reopened her eyes he placed is forehead onto hers, so that they were even closer. Roy grinned and tilted his head to the side and kissed her cheek, when he felt the heat rush to Riza's cheeks, he did it again. He moved is mouth lower and lower until it was millimetres from her own. He looked into her eyes, but he found them unreadable. He shrugged mentally and kissed her. When she started to kiss him back he nibbled her lower lip, hoping for entrance to her mouth, she opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside.

When he pulled back for the all essential oxygen, he smirked at her dazed face. Roy moved his hand to stroke Riza's face. Riza looked into his eyes and moved her hands so that they rested on his well-built chest. He kissed her more forcefully and her hands were running up and down his chest. When he pulled away for the second time, he moved her so she was sitting on his lap, and discarded shirt. He continued to kiss her when he picked her up and moved her to her bedroom.

… **Fin…**

_##Actions speak louder than words##_

**I really didn't know how to finish this fic, so I left it at that. Please tell me what you think. I would appreciate positive and negative feedback. **


End file.
